Tonight I Wanna Cry
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Set during Spell Bound. Where were Nick and Sara druing the episode. Rated for some language.


My take on where Nick and Sara were during "Spellbound".

Challenge.

R for some mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except my idea. The song "Tonight I wanna cry." is by Keith Urban.

Thanks to my beta Amanda for all your imput.

Tonight I wanna cry.

It had been a hell of a week for Nick Stokes. Three murders, one kidnapping, a rape and a missing persons case. Add in three double shifts and one that nearly turned into a triple and Nick was plain worn out. Nick had decided to call in sick and just get good and drunk. Three bees later and all he could think about was one Sara Sidle. How his thoughts turned to his partner and best friend he had no idea. Maybe it was the picture that sat on the coffee table. It was taken a few months ago. Nick and Sara had been sitting on the couch in the break room sharing a bag of popcorn. Nick had decided to be cute and was feeding a piece to Sara. At that precise moment Warrick had walked in with a camera and not wanting to pass up such a moment snapped the shot. Neither had noticed.

A week later Nick had found that picture taped to his locker at the end of shift. Now Nick sat staring at that same photo. Nick knew he was in love with Sara. Hell he had fallen for her the moment he laid eyes on her. Now years later he had yet to make a move. Fear that she wouldn't feel the same way kept Nick from saying anything. Times like this made Nick realize how much he wanted and needed Sara in his life. Grabbing the remote for the stereo Nick turned on the radio and sat back. He had to laugh at the irony as a new song began to play.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

Ok so Sara hadn't walked away from him. Nick had been the one to walk away. How many times had he passed up a moment to tell her how he felt.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

Across town Sara Sidle sat staring at a photo of her and Nick. Sara knew the exact moment she had fallen for her Texan co-worker. It was the first time he smiled at her. Every time he gave her that smile she felt her heart do a little flip in her chest. Taking one last look at the photo Sara picked up the phone and dialed the lab. "DNA lab, Greg speaking."

"Hey Greg is Nick around, he isn't answering his cell." asked Sara.

"Hi Sara. Nick called off sick tonight. He's most likely at home."

"Ok thanks Greg." Sara hung up the phone and made a decision. Grabbing her keys and purse she headed out the door. It was time to make her dreams come true.

Nick finished of another beer and picked up the picture of Sara.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

as the song continued to play Nick felt a single tear trace it's way down his face.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

As the song came to an end Nick heard someone at his front door. Turning off the radio he got up and slowly made his way to answer it. To say Nick was shocked when he saw Sara standing there biting her lower lip and looking at him like a deer caught in headlights was an understatement.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" asked Nick quietly.

"Can I come in?" asked Sara in return. Nick nodded and made room for the brunette to walk past him. Nick followed Sara into the living room. The first thing Sara did was pick up the photo of the two of them. "Wanna here something strange?" asked Sara putting down the picture and turning back to Nick. "I just spent the last hour looking at the same photo."

Sara stood there and stared at Nick willing her self to make the first move. Later they would joke about who did move first but in the blink of an eye Nick had Sara in his arms. When they pulled back Sara was the one crying. Nick brushed the tears from her face and pulled her back into his arms. Nick knew that from now on the only tears either would shed would be tears of happiness.


End file.
